The New Commoner At Ouran
by geoneill29
Summary: Mizuki the newest commoner at Ouran Academy has already met the twins while walking to school and all she can ask is how in hell she got in to this place. HikaruxOC. the story is better than the summary just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1

Well after my first story sorta diedcuz I lost intrest. Sorry for all of those who liked it, but heres a fresh new story that I started writing yesterday, Woo, well hopes you like it.

OH and I do not own Ouran High School host club or its characters blah de blah you've read this all before and are probably getting sick and tired of it, so I'm gonna stop talking and . . . . _**READ!**_

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My hand automatically reaches for the snooze button, but right before I press it I realize it's the first Monday of the first semester at Ouran Academy --- _well for me_. I force myself to get up, it took ten minutes but I'm up, right? I crouch down and open up the mini fridge my dad got me before he left to go searching the world for my mother. I don't know why he even left and didn't take me with him, who cares I have gotten one letter or email since he left a year ago from yesterday. I grab the milk carton and take a gulp from it, wipe away the milk from my upper lip with my sleeve and put it away.

"Half an hour until I have to leave." I say to myself.

I walk to my somewhat of a closet, and take out that dreadful dress I'm forced to wear. To try and make it less frilly and girly I put on my heavy duty American military watch I got a few years back, and the necklace with Yotsuba on it, which came from a kinda jewelry knick knack store. I walk over to the full length mirror.

"Ew." I say flatly. "Whatever, I'll get a guys uniform somehow."

I open a drawer with a bunch of hair ties in it, and out my black hair in four pigtails two on top and two on the bottom. Go to the next drawer and pull out any pair of random knee-length socks_ ooh rainbow_ and head for the door. I grab my low top, knock off all black converse, I open the door and slip them on without tripping.

"Crap. My bag."

I run back inside and grab my brown striped messenger bag, and slip it on. Then head for the Academy.

"Hey." A voice calls out from behind.

I turn around and a limo with a dude that has orange hair is sticking his head out the window.

"Me?" I say and point at myself.

"Yea, Why are you wearing an Ouran Academy uniform?" he said stepping out of the limo.

"What's it to you?" I say, crossing my arms.

"Nothing."

"Then leave, you're gonna make me late." I say, turning around.

He grabs my shoulder, I jerk back a little.

"Hold on there just a sec. I was just going to say that it's not every day a commoner gets in to Ouran." He said with a sly look on his face. "Why not come with us to Ouran?"

"Alright, but only cause you're wearing the uniform. Wait." I don't finish my sentence thanks to him dragging me into his limo.

I step inside, _oh ho ho nice_. Then I realize why he said "us," His twin brother.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Kaoru. Sorry we sorta dragged you in here, but it looked like you were in a hurry." Kaoru said with a nice smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm Mizuki. I wasn't in a hurry, I'm just a fast walker but, thanks anyways, I guess." I say. " And your name is?"

"Hikaru." he said, with a kind of forced smile and a peace sign.

"Uh huh. Well I'm likin' Kaoru a little bit better than you right now." Putting my chin on my hand, squinting at him.

"Everyone does at first." Kaoru laughed. "But you come to love him."

"We are here Master Hikaru and Kaoru." Said the chauffeur.

"Thank you. " They said in unison.

They both stepped out and Hikaru put out his hand so I could grab it.

"It's alright." I said stepping out.

"Okay, whatever." He said.

Hikaru and Kaoru did a full body look, then looked at each other.

"Nice socks." They chorused.

"Thanks, they're my favorite." I said sarcastically.

We all laughed.

"HARUHI!!" Both of them yelled, waving a girlish looking guy over to us.

He walks over.

"Hey guys what's up?" he said.

"Haruhi, we'd like you to meet the newest commoner at Ouran! Mizuki!" they yelled, throwing confetti.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Of Course." Hikaru said.

"Hi Mizuki, I'm Haruhi." He said putting out his hand.

"Hello." I said, shaking his hand with a smile.

"What class are you in?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm, I know I'm a first year, lemme check my schedule." I say searching for it in my bag. "Ha ha! Found it, class 1A."

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other then." Hikaru said, smiling deviously.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

As the four of us walk to the class room, I see many students staring at me. Some laugh, some look in disgust, but you've got to like what you wear even if it means looking weird. The people that look in disgust I gave a weird look just to piss them off, it was quite hilarious.

"We're here." Said Kaoru opening the door.

"Wow." I say in amazement. "_Way_ better than the rat hole of a school I used to go to."

The three laugh at my comment.

"Where did you go?" Haruhi asked.

I cocked my head trying to think. "I don't really remember."

"Oh that's alright." He smiled.

We walked over to where Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru sit. I take the seat in front of Kaoru _window seat SWEET, _after seeing where I sit Hikaru asks if Kaoru could sit in front of Haruhi. Kaoru agrees and moves. The bell rings and Haruhi scribbles something and hands it to Kaoru, he reads it looks at me then Hikaru and they both laugh. Hikaru and I both get red, I give Haruhi a death stare. Then the teacher walks in.

So whatcha think? Well read and review that's all I can say right now. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Well in this chapter Mizuki tells Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi about her family, and Hikaru starts to talk about what he thinks about the host club. Now remember this is a fanfiction it is not real in anyway whatsoever. So don't get upset or kill me, which would be bad.

* * *

The class is like any other, only with Hikaru playing with my hair the whole time got distracting. The bell finally rang and all of us went to our next class.

"So what's your family like?" asked Hikaru.

"Well on my seventh or eighth birthday my mom left dad and I, all that we found that was hers were her prized possession, her engagement ring , which I wear everyday 24/7." I say showing them the ring. "Then my dad waited seven years until he thought I was old enough to live on my own, and left to look for my mother."

"That's terrible." Haruhi said.

"I don't really mind it, I haven't heard from my dad in over a year so I figured he hooked up with some single American tourist and has totally forgotten about me." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You should come live with us then." The twins say.

"I've known you for just over an hour and a half." I say.

"So. You've already practically told us about your life." Hikaru said.

"Touché."

I start walking backwards, right before we get into our next class. The rest of the day dragged on but it was fun talking to the three _first day and I've already made friends_. I smile. Kaoru and Haruhi leave, and I find only Hikaru left in the room with me.

"You can go." I said.

"I know, but I wanted to wait for you and ask you a few questions." He said.

"Oh ok then." I said slipping on my bag. "So are you in any clubs?"

"Host club."

"Ho ho ho, getting nice with the girlies." I say, lightly pushing him.

"Not really." He whispered rolling his eyes.

"Why are we whispering it seems awkward in a sense." I whisper back, with a tiny laugh at the end.

"We're whispering because I don't want Tono to hear us, he's _everywhere_." Hikaru said, looking around the room.

"Who's Tono?" I asked.

"I can't really explain so I'm sorry but I'll just have to show you." He said, grabbing my hand.

I blush a little.

"Ok then. " I said kind of nervously.

We walk for quite some time and he talks about the host club and how he thinks it's kind of stupid, until we finally reach the rumored abandoned Music Room 3.

"You're bringing me to an abandoned music room?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm bringing you to the home of the host club." He said, pushing open the giant doors.

Then rose petals come swirling out at us, _what the hell?_

"Welcome."

"Um hey. What's goin' on?" I said, gulping.

"Yes welcome, princess." Said a tall blonde, almost violet eye colored guy, holding out a rose.

I turn around to see if there is anyone behind me. "Me?"

"But of course." He said, putting the rose in my hand.

"Will you stop that Tono. She's getting embarrassed." Hikaru said, taking my hand and walking me over to Kaoru.

I look behind me and see that the blondie crouched down in a corner

"Mizuki-chan!" said Kaoru.

"Hi Kao-san. Um is he okay?" I ask pointing to the corner.

"Tamaki-senpai? Oh yea he's fine." Kaoru said smiling.

"Okay?"

"Hey guys here's your coffee."

I look up. "Haruhi you're here too."

"Oh Mizuki-chan, yup here paying my debt I owe to the host club." He said, placing the tray down. "Well the customers are coming soon so we better get ready."

"Alright." The twins said in unison.

The twins got up and went to the door to welcome the customers, and I just sat on the couch waiting for them to come back.

"Welcome." They all said again.

All the girls step inside, and then go up to a tall black haired host with glasses. He starts to write stuff down in a black notebook. I wonder what's in that thing.

"Psst! Hika-san! C'mere" I whisper, and loud enough for mostly everyone here.

He walks over and sits down next to me.

"What is it Mizuki-chan?" he said, smiling and putting his elbow on his knee and leaning on it. "And you can call me Hikaru without the formality."

"Really? Alright. Well who is the guy in the glasses?" I say pointing at him.

He must have either heard me or seen me, because somehow ended up right behind me _damn he's creepy_.

"I'm sorry miss, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kyoya Ohtori. The vice president of the host club." He said, giving a somewhat scary smile.

"Uh huh, well then. Hello! I'm Mizuki Takayama! Nice to meet you." I say, standing up shaking his hand rather vigorously.

He had a look of shock on his face.

"You don't seem like the type of guy to get surprised." I say patting his head, then sitting down.

"Well, it wasn't _surprise_ more like, what's the word? Well you get what I'm talking about, so have a nice time and don't keep this one all to yourself." Kyoya said pointing to Hikaru.

"Awww, but I wuv Hika-chan." I laughed, hugging Hikaru.

Hikaru laughed nervously. Then Kyoya rolled his eyes and left. The both of us finally realized that _I _was drawing _a lot_ of attention by hugging him, and that his customers were getting impatient.

I looked up at the customers, letting go of Hikaru. "Heh heh sorry. I'll be leaving now."

I walk past them.

"Whats up with her?"

"I know."

"It's just like a commoner to do that."

"How'd she get in this school anyways?"

* * *

So whatcha think? What will happen next? And those customers! *shakes fist*BASTARDS! So review, tell your friends, put it on tv, wait don't do that. Gah my feet are hot. Sorry rambling about my problems. **REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright new chapter three! WOO! *virtual high five to readers* Now we're going to see what Mizuki does after she heard those customers.

* * *

After I heard that conversation, I start to tear up and head for the door.

"BASTARDS!" I yell, standing in the door frame.

I run off, but I hear someone yell "Mizuki," but I keep running until I find a girls bathroom. I go inside and lock the door, making sure no one else in the bathroom. I hear someone keep yelling "Mizuki," and it grows louder, then there's a loud banging on the door.

"Mizuki! Open up I know you're in there, I can hear you crying. Please let me in."

It was Hikaru. I wait a couple of minutes before I unlock the door, and Hikaru falls on the ground.

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

He gets up and brushes himself off. "I came to see if you were okay and to ask what happened."

"Maybe I'm not going to tell you."

"C'mon, I know where we can go and talk and no one will find us, unless they try real hard." He said, winking and putting out his hand.

I take it still crying. He takes me to a hedge maze covered with roses, he finally stops at a white marble gazebo type thing, also covered in roses. He gestures for me to sit first, I do he slides in after.

"So what happened? You can tell me anything." He said in a calm, sweet, soothing tone. "Who were _pfft_ sorry. Who were the bastards?"

"Your's and Kaoru's customers."

"What? Those girls?"

"Yea. I was walking past them, and they were talking about how I was a filthy commoner, and how I got into Ouran Academy."

I put my head on Hikarus chest, and started crying again. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like this until we heard people calling our names. We stood up and started trying to find our way out. After we got out we found the host club looking for us.

"Hika-chan! Mizu-chan! You're okay!" said a little blonde boy, hugging us.

"Um?" I whisper, looking at the little boy.

"Hunny-senpai." Hikaru whispers quickly.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Where were your two?" Says I think Tono.

"None of your business ." Haruhi shouted.

"As host club president, it is my business well mast of it."

"Wait!" I shout. "_You're_ the host club _president_?"

"Of course."

"Ha ha ha." I laugh sarcastically.

Tamaki had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh god your serious."

"Well is everything alright now?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea, totally." I say putting my arm around him. "Ugh, all my stuff is in my bag back in the room. I gotta go get it."

"I'll come with you." Said Kaoru.

"Alrighty come on then."

We leave for the room.

"So, how long has this host club been going on for?" I ask.

"Ever since Tono was in his first year of high school." Kaoru replied.

"So only two years. How did he get permission for a _host_ club?"

"His dad is the chairman of Ouran Academy."

"Really? I never knew."

"Yup. Oh and how did _you_ get in Ouran?" he asked, poking my side.

"Gah, don't do that. My grandma put me in her will, so I got some money." I say, rubbing my side.

"Wow, so how about getting a new house, or clothes, or something."

"It wasn't that much money, just enough to last me through high school. So I can't spend much."

"Oh."

We finally reach music room 3, and step inside _no swirling roses?_ I go over to where I left my bag, but its not there.

"Where's my bag? Shit! Where'd it go?!" I shout.

"Found it." Kaoru said, pointing over the door.

I looked up to where Kaoru was pointing, and my bag was hanging of a part of the decoration. I run over and jump trying to get my bag.

"Do you want me to get Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Who?"

"The tall guy."

"Oh. Could you?"

Kaoru runs to the window and opens it, "Mori-senpai!! Come here we need help!"

He nods his head.

"I'll come too Kao-chan!" yelled Hunny.

"We'll all come." yelled Tamaki.

About three or so minutes later all of them come rushing in.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Kyoya, pushing up his glasses.

I point to my bag. All of them look up.

"HYAA!"

Hunny jumps up and grabs my bag. I stand there in amazement.

"Here you go Mizu-chan."

"Heh, thanks Hunny-senpai."

I look in my bag to make sure everything is still there.

"My ipod! I- I- It's not there."

"What do you think happened to it?" asked Hikaru.

"They probably took it."

"They who?" asked Kyoya.

"The girls, one had long black hair, the other one had brown hair in low pig tails and the other one had short light blue hair. They were all about ya big." I say putting my hand parallel to my shoulder.

Kyoya pulled out three pieces of paper, and handed them to me.

"Are these the girls?"

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"Alright they're still here they usually go wandering the halls after they come here."

"Alright! Men! Line up! We're going on a hunt."

All seven of them line up and Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki are saluting me for some reason.

"Kyoya-senpai! Tamaki-senpai! Take the north part of the Academy."

"Okay! Come Kyoya lets go!" Tamaki said, dragging Kyoya out the door.

"Wait. Come back."

The two come back over to the line.

"Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai. East part."

"Alright." Said Mori, while Hunny jumped on his back.

"Kao-san and Haru-chan, west part."

"Yes Ma'am, and you can call me Kaoru."

"And Haruhi is just fine, also." Said Haruhi.

Hiakru raised his hand. "Who am I with?"

"Me." I said confidently. "Everyone have a phone?"

They all nodded.

"Okay so if you find them, call Hikaru."

* * *

So now they're all on a hunt for her ipod. I made so she would be confident, and would mind taking charge every once and a while. Sorry but I had to separate the twins for the sake of the story. DX don't hurt me.


End file.
